I want a motorcycle too
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Kendall never listen to me. He's such an idiot sometimes. He's lucky I love him so much. A Kendall One Shot. News and other things in the A/N.


_**Logan: Hi guys! How y'all doing?**_

_**James: Where's-**_

***faint sobbing***

_**James: ... never mind I found her... She's writing right? **_

_**Carlos&Kendall: Yup. **_

_**Logan: She said something about sadness and old friends and James... So... we don't really know what to expect...**_

_**Carlos: Well, dear readers. Don't mind Hannah, she's just really going into the story! Enjoy this lil' story! *winks***_

* * *

"No." You I say as soon as I see the big shiny motorcycle on the driveway. "No. Nope. No way!" I yell and turn to Kendall, who's frowning.

"Baby, come on." He begs. "Look at it, it's so beautiful!" He says and stroke his hand over the shiny metal. I shake my head and cross my arms over my chest.

"I said no! It's dangerous!" Kendall pouts and try with his puppy eyes.

"Baby, please... James and Logan both have motorcycles!" He whine and I glare at him.

"If they want to put their lives in danger then so be it. But you are NOT gonna do it just because they do!" I say persistently and Kendall walk up to me.

"Please... I promise I'll be careful..." He says and hug me. "Please..."

"Kendall, no! I don't want you getting hurt." Kendall's head drops and he sighs. "Call the guy who sold it to you and return it." I say and look at him. "When I come back I want that thing gone." I say and kiss him on the cheek. He nods sadly and sigh again.

"Alright..." He mumbles and I jump into my car and drive to the grocery store to get some food. There's a lot to buy and it takes almost an hour for me to fins and get everything. I pay for the things and go back home.

When I get home I'm relieved to see that the motorcycle is no where to be seen and I carry the bags inside the house to unpack and put everything where it should be.

Kendall's not home so I'm guessing that he's still talking to the owner of the bike. I don't even have time to finish that thought when the phone rings and I walk over to it and answer.

"Hello?" I answer.

"_Yes, hello. Is this Kendall Schmidt's family I'm speaking to?" _A voice says. I furrow my eyebrows and put my hand on my hip.

"I'm Kendall's girlfriend." I say. "Who is this?"

"_Oh, sorry. I thought I introduced myself. I'm Dr. Collin. I'm calling from the central hospital."_ I almost choke on my own breath. _"We just rolled Kendall into surgery an-"_

"What?!" I yell and almost cry. The doctor clears his throat a little.

"_He crashed on his motorcycle and-"_

"THAT DAMN MOTORCYCLE!" I scream and almost chuck the phone across the room. "I'll be right over!" I say and hang up.

I knew it! I KNEW IT! He just couldn't resist could he?! That idiot! I think to myself as I race to the hospital. I park my car and run towards the entrance. I've already called Kathy and she's on her way. I'm so angry that I'm nearly crying but slowly the anger is replaced by fear.

What if Kendall dies? What that stupid idiot just got himself killed? I whimper and walk over to the reception disk.

"K-Kendall Schmidt." I mumble and the nurse nods.

"Yes..." She say and look through some papers. "Your name?" She ask and look at me. I've started shaking and the nurse can obviously see that I'm scared.

"H-H-Hannah... White." I mumble. "I'm his girlfriend." The nurse nods again and give me a sad look. "I've called Kathy-... um... his mother and she's on her way." I quickly add. The nurse smile at me and walk around the disk.

"Alright." She says and put her arm around me. I notice that I'm crying and she pats my back. "It's alright, Miss White. Come this way and I'll show you where you can wait." I nod and smile thankfully.

The nurse leads me to a private waiting room and ask me to sit down. I flop down on the chair and sigh. She pats my back again and ask me if she can get me something. I shake my head and she tells me that she'll come back when she got some news about Kendall. Then she leave me.

A few minutes later the door open and Kathy comes in. She hurry to me and wrap her arms around me. I start crying again.

"I told him!" I cried. "I told him to get rid of that thing!" Kathy rubs my back.

"Sweetheart. It's alright." She say. But I can hear that she's scared too. We sit like that for a while and sob together. Then the door opens again and this time it's Logan who enters.

"L-Logan?" I say and stand up and wipe my eyes. He takes three big steps and hug me.

"I-I heard... Is he...?" He mumbles. I shrug and sob again.

"I don't know... The nurse said that she'd come back when she had news." I say and Logan nods. We sit down again and wait.

I think I fell asleep. Because I woke up when Logan patted my shoulder.

"Mrs. Schmidt. Miss White." The nurse say and smile a little. "Surgery went great and he'll be just fine. A few weeks and he'll be just like new." She says and I sigh in relief.

"Thank god." I say and Logan rubs my back. "Is he awake?" I ask.

"Just barely." The nurse says. "I can only send in one of you though." She says. Kathy pats my back.

"You go in, sweetheart." She says and smile at me. I hug her and she smile back. Then she pushes me towards the door. "Go on." She chuckles and sit back down. I mouth a 'thank you' to her and follow the nurse.

I start crying again the second I lay my eyes on Kendall. Oh my god... He's almost completely covered in bandages and his face is filled with small cuts and bruises.

"He's lucky he wore a helmet." The nurse whisper. I look at her and she smiles a little. "I'll leave you two alone." She whispers and leave. I wait until she's closed the door before I walk up to the bed.

"K-Kendall?" I whine and he slowly open one of his eyes.

"H-Hannah?" He mumble. I'm guessing that the drugs is still wearing off because he talks like a drunk person. I grab his hand, he gasp a little and let it go. It's broken... I whimper again and sit down on my knees next to the bed. So that my face is in the same height as his.

"Yes, it's me, honey." I whisper and carefully stroke his cheek. Kendall mumble something I can't hear and frown.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He says. "I should have listened. I'm sorry." He whine and try to move.

"Stay still." I say and he frowns again.

"I'm sorry, please don't leave me. I promise I'll always listen to you." He whimpers and I sob.

"Kendall!" I say, a little to harsh. "I'm not going to leave you!" I say and he trembles a little. "Oh my god, honey. How could I leave you?" I whisper and he try to shrug.

"I thought you'd be angry with me..." He mumble I sigh.

"I was. But I care too much about you to stay mad." I say and stroke away a strand of hair from his forehead. He smile at me tiredly.

"Thank you..." He says. Then he falls asleep. I sigh again and lean my head against the edge of the bed.

"You idiot..." I mumble and sob quietly. Then I look up at him and smile a little. "You're lucky I love you so." I whisper and kiss his forehead.

* * *

_**Kendall: I like that Hannah actually stars in some of her own stories. *smiles***_

***comes walking***

_**James: You okay, Hannah? **_

***sniffle* Yeah... I'm fine. I need to talk to my readers so hold up.**

**H-hi guys! So first of all, thank you for reading. Second of all, I've been getting a lot of request on personal stories with OC's and other things. And I'd love to do them. BUT, you guys are being very short on info. SO I thought I'd leave a list and you can just PM me whatever things. Alright?**

**1. I need a name and desciption for the OC (or yourself if that's what you want.) Such as looks and a tiny bit of personalitly. **

**2. If you want a special scenario. That is always helpful to put in the PM. Also which of the boys and which rating. (I'm not gonna do too many M-rated because I'm not really that kind of person *blushes*)**

**3. Don't get mad if I don't do it. Some things I just don't wanna write.**

**4. Don't be shy to ask. I'll put your name in the story and PM you when get it up. But if you want to stay an. then tell me and I won't put your name there. (But you'll still get the PM) Alrighty?**

**That's about what I had to say. Stay tuned for more of my stories. Alive should be up soon. And the horror stories should also begin soon. One shots might come and go. I'll upload another one shot tomorrow though. A James one. The Boyfriend is also getting a few new chapters I think. We'll see. Might update that today If I have time.**

**(PS. I have another, non-fanfic, story I'm uploading on Wattpad. But I'm not updating that as much but I fyou like you could give that a read. It's called _Playing on the other team. _My name there is HannahLvberg. It would mean a lot if you read it. *smiles*)  
**


End file.
